Israeli Ground Forces
The Israeli Army is the ground component of the Israel Defence Forces. It was formed as a separate force in 2008 under the military reforms introduced by the Abramovicz government. =Organisation= The Israeli Army is organised into a number of geographical commands to cover Israel's borders, as well as terrorist activity from Judea, Samaria, and the Gaza Strip. Combat Commands *Israeli Northern Command **Northern Corps HQ **36th "Gaash"/"Rage" Armor Division (Regular) ***7th "Saar me-Golan"/"Storm from Golan" Armor Brigade ***188th "Barak"/"Lightning" Armor Brigade ***1st "Golani" Infantry Brigade ****Egoz Reconnaissance Unit **91st "Galil"/"Galilee" Division (Territorial) **3x Reserve Armor Divisions, including "ha-Mapatz" (319th) Armored Division **3x Reserve Logistic Support Units (5001st "Northern Golan", 5002nd "Lebanon" & 5003rd "Southern Golan") **Northern Command Signal Battalion **"Shahaf"/"Seagull" Field Intelligence Battalion **Engineer & Construction Battalion **Alpinist Unit (a reserve unit specializing in mountain warfare) *Israeli Central Command **Central Corps HQ **162nd "Ha-Plada"/"The Steel" Armor Division (Regular) 401st "I'kvot Ha-Barzel"/"Iron Trails" Armor Brigade 933rd "Nahal" Infantry Brigade 900th "Kfir"/"Young Lion" Infantry Brigade (Battalions are operatively attached to the regional brigades in the West Bank Division) **98th "Ha-Esh"/"The Fire" Paratroopers Division (Reserve) ***35th "Flying Serpent" Paratroopers Brigade (Regular) ***226th "Ha-Nesher ha-Shahor"/"The Black Eagle" Paratroopers Brigade (Reserve) ***551th "Hetzei Ha-Esh"/"Arrows of Fire" Paratroopers Brigade (Reserve) ***623th "Hod Ha-Hanit"/"Head of the Spear" Paratroopers Brigade (Reserve) ***646th "Shualey Merom"/"Sky Foxes" Paratroopers Brigade (Reserve) **West Bank Division (Territorial) **Two Reserve Armor Divisions, including 340th "Idan" Armored Division. **5004th "Central Command" Logistic Support Unit **Central Command Signal Battalion **Engineer & Construction Battalion **"Nitzan"/"Bud" Field Intelligence Battalion **"Erez" Military Police Battalion **"Ta’oz" Military Police Battalion *Israeli Southern Command **Southern Corps HQ **366th "Amud ha-Esh"/"Pillar of Fire" Armor Division (Reserve) ***460th "Bnei Or"/"Sons of Light" Armor Training Brigade ***84th "Giv'ati" Infantry Brigade ***209th Artillery Regiment "Amud ha-Esh"/"Pillar of Fire" ***10th (Reserve) Armor Brigade "Har'el" **Gaza Division (Territorial) ***Gefen Territorial Brigade (south) ***Katif Territorial Brigade (north) **80th "Edom" Division (Territorial) ***Arava Territorial Brigade (east) ***Sagi Territorial Brigade (west) ***7489 (Reserve) Artillery Regiment "Shaham" **Two Reserve Armor Divisions, including 252nd 'Sinai' Armd Div **5005th "South West" & 5006th "South" Logistic Support Unit (Reserve) **Southern Command Signal Battalion **"Nesher"/"Eagle" Field Intelligence Battalion **Engineer & Construction Battalion **"Rotem" Eilat Area (Res)Counter Terrorism Unit *Israeli Home Front Command **The Search and Rescue School (Bahad 16) **The Unified Northern District **The Dan District **The Central District **The Jerusalem District **The Southern District **"Shahar"/"Dawn" Search and Rescue Btn. Special Forces *Sayeret Matkal *Mistaravim *Sayeret Yahalom (combat engineering) *Yehidat Shaldag *Unit Oketz (K-9) *Duvdevan Unit Support *General Staff **Planning Directorate **Operations Directorate ***IDF Spokesperson **Intelligence Directorate ***Intelligence Corps ***Military Censor **Manpower Directorate ***Military Police Corps ***Education and Youth Corps ***Adjutant Corps ***General Corps ***Military Rabbinate ***Womens' Affairs advisor ***Chief Reserve Officer **Computer Service Directorate ***C4I Corps **Technological and Logistics Directorate ***Ordnance Corps ***Logistics Corps ***Medical Corps =Equipment= Small Arms Pistols *SIG-Sauer P226 9mm Pistol *Glock 17 9mm Pistol Submachine Guns *Uzi 9mm Submachine Gun **Mini-Uzi 9mm Submachine Gun **Micro Uzi 9mm Machine Pistol **Micro Uzi Para 9mm Machine Pistol Rifles *IMI Tavor TAR-21 5.56mm Rifle **GTAR-21 - notched barrel version, to accept an M203 40 mm under-barrel grenade launcher. **CTAR-21 - compact short barrel version intended for commandos and special forces. **STAR-21 - designated marksman version with folding under-barrel bipod. **MTAR-21 - extremely compact weapon (convertible to 9mm) *M16 5.56mm Rifle **M4 5.56mm Carbine **CAR-15 5.56mm Carbine **Colt Commando 5.56mm Carbine **M4/M203 5.56mm Carbine/Grenade Launcher **CAR-15/M203 5.56mm Carbine/Grenade Launcher **Colt Commando/M203 5.56mm Carbine/Grenade Launcher **M203A1 5.56mm Rifle/Grenade Launcher **M16A2E3 Designated Marksman System **M16A1 5.56mm Rifle (Reserves only) *IMI Galil 5.56mm Rifle **Galatz 7.62mm Sniper Rifle *M40 7.62mm Sniper Rifle *Knights SR-25 7.62mm Sniper Rifle *M89SR 7.62mm Sniper Rifle *M82A1 12.7mm Sniper Rifle Machine Guns *IMI Negev 5.56mm Light Machine Gun *FN MAG 7.62mm General Purpose Machine Gun *M60 7.62mm General Purpose Machine Gun *M1919A4 Browning 7.62mm Medium Machine Gun (vehicles) *M2 Browning 12.7mm Heavy Machine Gun Support Weapons *B-300 Shoulder-launched Multipurpose Assault Weapon **Shipon Anti-Tank Missile *MATADOR Anti-Armour Weapon *Spike-SR Anti-Tank Missile *Spike-MR Anti-Tank Missile *Spike-LR Anti-Tank Missile *Mk 19 40mm Automatic Grenade Launcher *Soltam 60mm Mortar *Soltam 81mm Mortar *Soltam 120mm Mortar *FIM-92 Stinger surface-to-air missile Armoured Vehicles Tanks *Merkava **Merkava Mark 1 **Merkava Mark 2 **Merkava Mark 3 **Merkava Mark 4 **Namer Infantry Fighting Vehicle **Nemmera Armored Recovery Vehicle *M60 Patton **Magach 6 (Reserve) **Magach 7 (Reserve) **M88 Recovery Vehicle **M60A1 Armored Vehicle Launched Bridge (AVLB) Armoured Personnel Carriers *Tiran 5/6 derivatives **IDF Achzarit *Sho't derivatives **Nagmachon **Nakpadon *Merkava derivatives *Namer Infantry Fighting Vehicle *M113 **Bardehlas (Hebrew for cheetah) - Israeli designation of the M113 APC. The name is rarely used, the M113 is usually referred to as Nagmash (APC). **Zelda - Upgraded Bardehlas (M113) with Toga armor suite - perforated steel plates mounted on an external frame around the front and sides of the vehicle. A special command version with additional radio equipment and auxiliary power unit also exists. The command version is usually referred to as Nagmash pikud (command APC). **Classical or Zelda 2 - M113 equipped with reactive armor and armored shields around roof hatches. Was introduced in mid-1990s and saw action in the Southern Lebanon security zone. The added weight of armor led to limited mobility and reliability problems and the vehicle was eventually removed from service. **Nagman - M113 equipped with Toga armor suite, hexagonal superstructure around the commander's hatch and armored shields on the sides of the rear roof hatch. **Kasman (Kesem ha-Mangina – The Charm of Music) - An urban warfare / counter insurgency version developed during the Al-Aqsa Intifada. Equipped with Toga armor suite and big armored superstructure around the roof hatches. **Kasman Magen or Kasman Meshupar - Upgraded Kasman with modified superstructure and external fuel tanks. **Giraf - M113 with TOW launcher. **Hovet, also spelled Chovet - Israeli designation for the M163 VADS. **Machbet - An Israeli upgrade of the M163 VADS. In addition to the 20 mm M61 Vulcan rotary cannon, armed with 4-tubes FIM-92 Stinger surface-to-air missile launcher. **M48 Chaparral - launch vehicle for the MIM-72 Chaparral **Hatap, also spelled Chatap - A field repair vehicle for carrying spare part and equipment specific to the vehicles its tasked to support. **Mugaf - Israeli designation of the M577 command post carrier. **Alfa - Israeli designation of the M548 cargo carrier. **Shilem - Unarmored vehicle equipped with EL-M-2310 radar for artillery forces. **M113 AMEV - Armored Medical Evacuation Vehicle. A specifically modified and equipped M113 for use as an armored ambulance. **Urban Fighter - IMI developed modification, with upgraded "Iron Wall" armor, capable of repelling IED and EFP attacks.3 **Keshet - 120 mm mortar carrier. *Wolf Armoured Vehicle *Golan Armored Vehicle *RAM **Ram-V1 - Basic vehicle with 2 LMG mounts **Ram-V1 Medevac - Adapted to carry three stretchers **Ram-V1 Fire Base 1 - Fitted with Mk19 40mm AGL on central pedestal and 3 LMG **Ram-V1 Fire base 2 - Fitted with 50cal HMG on central pedestal and 3 LMG **Ram-V1 TOW - Fitted with TOW mount and stowage for 12 missiles **Ram-V1L - Fitted with TCM-20 turret *HMMWV Armoured Engineering Vehicles *Caterpillar D9 Armoured Bulldozer *Puma (Sho't derivative) Artillery Towed Artillery *Soltam M-68 155mm howitzer *Soltam M-71 155mm howitzer *Soltam 845P 155mm howitzer Self-Propelled Artillery *ATMOS 2000 self-propelled 155mm howitzer *M109 155mm self-propelled howitzer *M107 175mm self-propelled gun *M110 203mm self-propelled howitzer Rocket Artillery *Menatetz (M270 Multiple Launch Rocket System (MLRS)) *MGM-52 Lance *LAR-160 Multiple Rocket Launcher *LORA Surface Attack Missile Anti-Tank Weapons *M40 106mm Recoilless Rifle *Spike-ER Anti-Tank Missile *BGM-71 TOW *LAHAT *MAPATS *Nimrod Ground Forces, Israeli